


A Wattpad Story

by Bluwwo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: A wattpad thing, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Camilla being a trash, Delinquent Loid, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Joke Fic, Not take it seriously, Olivia being Yor's hypegirl, Out of Character, kid yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo
Summary: Yor is just a simple girl, that would give her life for her brother. Deals with the mockery and provocations from her classmates, but she doesn't care, if it doesn't affect her brother, than she doesn't mind. Then someday she gets the news of "Twilight" a popular and famous exchange student coming to her school, maybe he would be nice or taut her like everyone else... But what's with this new student "Loid Forger"?
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Wattpad Story

**Author's Note:**

> Delinquents, highschools, bullies popular blond girls and a hot insecure girl.  
> This is the starter pack of a famous fic in wattpad.  
> So what about a parody?   
> Please don't take this seriously, it's supposed to be just a joke but I hope you like it anyways!  
> Olivia (Agent Nitelite) is a oc created by our discord server, is a really nice place if you want to join in.

The noisy hallway seems more noisy today, the students going from a place to another, anxious and curious.

The expecting eyes looking to the front door.

And a chant singed by the student body:

"Twilight"

"Twilight"

"Twilight"

"Twilight"

In the corner of the cafeteria, a young black haired girl is poking her lunch.

"It would be nice to be cherished that way…" she said

"What are you talking about sis? I totally cherish you!" A 10-year-old boy said cheerfully.

"Yeah… We would totally cheer for you, Yor." said another curly haired girl.

"I appreciate that, but you know, it would be great to have some positive focus on me, at least for some time… But what is the whole thing about?"

"An exchange student, he's coming from Westalis and is the best in the basketball team of his school. He's known as Twilight... I swear, this name isn't strange to me." Olivia said

“An athlete then…” The black haired girl mumbled.

It didn’t take long for three girls to come to the table.

“Oh hello there,  _ thorn.” _

“Not now Camilla.” the 10-year-old boy said.

“Not now what, Briar? You’re a thorn in everyone’s side, freak.” The blond girl said, trying to push Yor’s head into the table.

But then her arm was hold by another girl, short dark blond curly hair, hazel eyes and freckles: Olivia Stahl

“If you value your life, then move, bitch.” Olivia stood up to hold Camila’s arm.

The blond grumbled 

“We’re not over yet, Briar.” She said as she left.

“Thanks, Olivia…”

“No problem, we’re friends, aren’t we? It’s a pity that we aren't in the same classroom.”

“You need to make a stand sis!”

“Yeah, indeed, you’re hella strong and can totally whoop her lame ass.” Olivia said, punching her palm.

“I don’t want to cause more trouble, it’s better for them to have me as a target than you, Yuri” Yor said, looking soothing for her brother.

The trio kept talking even after the bell rang,but to avoid greater problems, they headed to their classes, Olivia said goodbye to the siblings and went to her class.

As the Briar duo was walking, Camilla was waiting for them at the end of the empty hallway.

The blond girl spotted them and with a mischievous smirk, approached them.

“I told you that we aren’t over.”

“What’s your problem? Can you leave us alone?” The boy said

The blond ignored him and grabbed Yor by her hair and got close whispering.

“I told you: I'm gonna turn your life here into a living hell. Do you think you’re tough? Do you think you’re some hot thing, Briar? You’re just a dead thorn bush, that’s why you’re alone, everyone here pities you.”

“Leave my sister alone!” The little boy got in the middle, pushing the blond.

“Don’t you have shame? Having a freak kid to back you up, how pathetic.” She released the black haired girl and grabbed the boy’s head to shove him away.

That switched something on Yor’s head, but before she could act, her brother bit Camilla’s hand and started running pushing his sister back, while Camilla was left screaming.

The duo dumped in something, better, someone. Yor lifted her head and the sunset’s red found the twilight’s blue.

A tall young man, with messy fluffy blond hair, some piercings in his face, and something like a smudge eyeliner. He was dressed in a white shirt, a black leather jacket, ripped jeans and black boots. A straight out of a Young-Adult romance book delinquent.

The girl gulped,blushed and looked another way.

“This guy… Another trouble for me maybe?” the girl thought.

The man kept looking at the siblings, as Yuri took a peek of the man, still behind his sister.

“Is he annoying you sis?” Yuri said, narrowing his eyes.

“What? Who is this lost sassy child?” The young man struck back with a quite thick accent.

“I’m sorry sir, sorry for dumping into you…” Yor stutterd and grabbing her brother by the hand, she started walking from the unknown guy.

“Wait, I’m new here, can you help me?” The guy asked with a tired sigh.

Yor turned on her heels and looked at the blond guy.

“Okay, please follow me.” she said in a low tone, looking down.

The trio walked quietly through the hallway, until the blond guy broke the silent.

“So, I’m Loid Forger. And you are?”

“Oh, name’s Yor, Yor Briar, this is my little brother Yuri…”

“Hm… No offense intended, but shouldn’t he be in elementary school?” Loid asked while Yuri grumbled at him.

“Well… About that.. He has intellectual giftedness, so he’s in a classroom with older kids, and because of that we stick together!” The girl answered with a smile.

A smile, just one smile was able to make the boy’s heart skip a beat.

"You two seem really close…"

"Indeed, we really are."

"That's great! I even have a young sister myself."

"Really?"

"Well… Kinda, we aren't related by blood, but when we were kids, we were really close and I used to tutor her, so we developed this brother-sister relationship… She’s a student here though. That's why I came for this school in the first place."

_ "He is really nicer than I imagined." _ Yor thought

“Well, where do you need to go?" The girl said.

"Principal's office. Don't you have class now?"

Before Yor could answer, a message: "I passed by your class and the teacher is absent. Meet you in the club ;)" 

"Well, no! I do not… So let's go!"

The trio walked through the school, Yor and the newcomer were talking while the little boy was enjoying none of it, he was clung on his sister’s arm while looking at Loid with a frown.

Then, they arrived into the principal’s office.

“So, here we are!”

“Thanks Yor, I owe you one. See you later then?”

The girl blushed slightly as the boy smirked.

“Well, yes… See you later, bye bye!” The girl stutters a bit and leaves as he knocks the office's door.

* * *

Yor took her brother back to his own class, they were having PE.

"Yuri! Over here!” said Dominic, one of only Yuri's friends from his class.

Yuri hugged his sister and runned to his friend. Yor was looking at the gymnasium and realized posters spread around the walls greeting the "Twilight". 

She wondered if that newcomer would be another problem to her… what if like in the movies, he gets together with Camilla to make her life a hell? She shivers just thinking about that, so she just shoved those thoughts aside and went to her club room, the school garden.

"Hello my beautiful ones, how have you been?" She said touching the rose bush carefully.

The quiet girl of the class, with ruby eyes, obsession with roses and having as last name “A wild bush with long stems and sharp thorns ”. So after that began the mockery, because of her reclusive and shy nature, they began to call her “Thorn”. And after she joined the gardening club, it only got worse, but, there was a day…

_ Because of the age gap, Yuri didn’t have a lot of friends, sticking together only with his sister. Someday at the cafeteria, Camilla went to taunt her for the first time. _

_ Her brother stepped up for her, as always. So the blond went to taunt him instead, she was really aggressive towards a just kid, and when she raised her hand to assault the boy, she fell flat on her ass. Yor was standing, her ruby eyes turned into a bloody shade, she was holding the lunch tray, while everyone was looking at her, frightened. _

_ The girl’s nose was bleeding, Camilla looked at Yor with anger written all over her face. Yor hitted her face with the lunch tray.  _

_ “I swear, thorn. That I’ll make your life here a living hell!” She madly grumbled and left.  _

And after that day, the nightmare began. She didn’t care unless it affected her brother, lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize the beautiful purplish carnation sprouting next to the roses.

She looked at the purple flower and carefully touched it.

“Oh little boy… You shouldn't be there.” She said with a soothing tone, even knowing the flower can’t understand her. “But, you look so beautiful among the roses, and even that orange tulip agrees” She giggled as she watered the flowers.

“You look really cheerful today.” Olivia said as she stepped into the garden. “Did you manage to meet the “new one?” She asked

“The Twilight? I don’t know, but I met a nice student today, I helped him.”

“That’s nice, maybe another member to the Yor’s protection squad” She chuckled.

“Please, don’t make this a great deal, I just helped him… But he was really nice.”

“Nice like that carnation next to the roses, Rose?” Olivia laughed of her own joke, making Yor giggle.

The girls did their job in the garden and ate a snack, and spent the rest of the day talking.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yuri already went home, and the black haired girl was walking through the dark hallway, picking up the books from her locker.

“Hey Yor!” The blond guy greeted her.

“Loid?” The girl turned to him “You… Look different”

“Yes, I was training with the team.”

He was wearing light clothes and was smelling really good, he probably took a shower after training.

“So, are you going home now?” He asked

“Yes, I do.”

“Great, may I give you a ride? There’s no bus running this time.”

“Did you really already memorize the bus schedules?”

“I like to do research.” The young man chuckled

“Well...I was planning to walk home…”

“Not wanting to be entitled but, it’s quite dangerous and I owe you a favor, so please.”

The black haired girl thought a bit and then she nodded.

“Okay, please follow me" He repeated what she said earlier while grinning walking to the parking lot.

When they arrived, they saw some cars, probably belonging to teachers, and among the useds or in installments cars there was a beautiful black chopper motorcycle.

"Alright, let's go. '' The blond man kick started his motorcycle.

Yor clumsily joined him.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes, I’m fine… Loid, are you sure that’s alright for you? Because, my house may be far away from yours.”

“Well, you gotta guide me, right? And don’t worry,if it’s far away I still have a ride, so it doesn’t bother me, I swear.”

“If it’s that so… Thanks a lot.” The girl said looking down.

“Don’t worry Yor, I owe you a favor anyway, so hold on tight.” The young man chuckled.

Yor held him tight as they left school, she guided him along the streets, sometimes she even got distracted by him, his nice smell, totally different from the other boys of her school. She acted kinda weird and the rumors about her didn’t help her social life, so seeing someone being so nice with her, made her feel less as an outcast.

When the traffic light turned red, they stopped and suddenly his deep voice spoke.

“That’s my favorite part of the day.” He said looking distracted.

Yor tried to look at whatever place he was looking at and found the beautiful reddish sunset sky, she never stopped to admire the sky, since she was always looking at her feet, so the sight was magical, her ruby eyes shined with the orange and yellow hues, making her orbs looking like flames, flames that warmed up the boy’s chest as he looked at such innocent and sweet sight, soon the bluish hues of the twilight were starting to show up, and as Yor was woke of her trance, she looked at his face and found his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes gazing intensely at her, he looked so sweet that not even the tall and built figure, menacing aura and the piercings made him less endearing, those eyes, they were full of mystery, and besides not being so good academically, she loved mysteries.

The glares were connected for some minutes, and then some honks, the light was green again, the couple, flustered, went back to their own business and kept the ride.

Some minutes passed by and then they arrived at the Briar residence, a sweet small and kinda modern cottage. With many trees and a big colourful garden with a lot of flowers, mostly roses. Loid smirked at the sight, that girl behind him, she was a kind of embodied rose. 

“So, here we are!” The girl slowly and unwillingly released Loid’s torso and got out of the motorcycle. “Thank you, Loid, I’m really grateful, you just arrived and showed being so nice, and I appreciate that, so… Thanks.” She bashfully said while playing with her fingers.

“I’m flattered...Thanks Yor, it means a lot.” He said smiling “But, if you don’t mind, what happened earlier? Right before our first meeting, I heard some voices as I was walking the hallway.”

“Oh… About that, it was just a girl, something like that happens everyday…”

“Really? I’m sure that I heard a ‘Leave my sister alone’ back then.” He said with a serious look.

“Well, about that…” The girl nervously flinches and look down

Loid’s expression changes into a soft look, he gets out of his motorcycle and gently wraps his arms around her.

“You were really nice to me today, we just met like some hours ago, but I can tell that you don’t want to talk about it, but if who is bothering you is a big guy, count on me to knock’em out.”

They stayed like that for a moment, while some cars passed by.

The girl was taken aback by his words and the sudden display of affection, blushing deeply as her own arms, cluelessly to her, started to rise and embrace him back. The young man was slowly  inebriated by the sweet smell of roses the girl had, she slowly let him go.

“Loid… I… Thank you.” She said with flushed cheeks smiling softly.

“You’re welcome…” He smiled so softly as her.

They kept quiet until the blond man broke the silence.

“Well, you should get home now” He nervously chuckled.

“Right! Right! Well, Thanks a lot! See you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Good night Yor.”

“Good night!”

She saw him left and then she sighed and stepped into her house. 

* * *

Yor left the bus, ready for another day, holding Yuri’s hands she walked normally through the hallway with her head down, as always.

“Sis… Check it out.” The little boy tucked her sweater.

Yor looked puzzled at her brother and then rose up her head, finding not the snickering people mocking her, but they are kind of scared… Of her? 

The class time passed by and her classmates were whispering looking at her, even Camilla and her goonies were avoiding her.

The lunchtime has arrived and Yor was sitting on her table with Yuri and Olivia as always.

“Olivia, did you realize something different?”

“That you are prettier than yesterday?” She stopped for a moment and then snorted giggling “Of course I realized that.”

“No! not about that Olivia!” Yor blushed and flinched “Thanks for the compliment by the way, but it’s not about that… Everyone looks weird today, like they’re avoiding me…”

Then a lunch tray drops on the table.

“Hello there.” The blond young man sits down.

“Loid? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sitting with your team?” Yor asked with a puzzled look.

“Well… It seems that the rumours spiral here.” And then he showed her two pictures in his phone: The moment where they were staring at each other in the road and the hug in front of her house.

Yor’s eyes widded and her mouth opened a perfect “O”.

“Wait, wait, first of all who the hell are you? Oh no…” Olivia said, looking at the newcomer until she recognized him.

“Olivia?! So we really meet again!” He said surprised with a smirk.

“Oh hell no. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?” The curly-haired girl looked at Loid with anger written all over her face.

“Do you know each other?” Yor asked.

“Of course! She’s my sister, the one I talked about with you yesterday.” Loid was laughing and having fun of Olivia’s reaction.

“I can’t believe that I have to stand everyone fawning over your lameass all over again! If some fangirl of yours comes at me with letters and invitations to you, I swear to God that I’m gonna to shove them in your throat! She screamed with a red face.

And Loid was laughing, poking his sister’s flushed and freckled cheek while she was slapping him.

“Okay, but those pictures, what do they mean?” Yor tried to calm Olivia down and asked.

“Well… I guess we’re a couple now.”

“What?!” It was Yuri’s time to scream “What do you mean with ‘couple’? Did you kiss my sister?” Yuri went mental, with a flushed face and trying to hit Loid that holded him.

“Hey hey, calm down buddy, we’re just gonna pretend for the sake of your sis- Ouch!” Yuri bit him and runned to hug his beloved sister.

“I won’t let anyone take my sister!” He said, giving a deadly glare to the blond man.

Loid smirked and slided to sit next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and with a husky tone said.

“I’m sorry Mr. Little dragon, but the princess is already taken, right babe?” He was gazing intensely at Yor, the later just exploded in embarrassment hiding her face in her hands.

Olivia chuckled looking at them.

“You two really look like a good couple.”

“Thanks sis.”

“But she deserves better.” Olivia and Yuri spoke with one voice. 


End file.
